


Chenle's big brain intervention

by neogotme



Series: It's Chenle's world, we're just living in it. [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: ?? - Freeform, Alternate Universe - High School, Childhood Friends, Comedy, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, I'm bad at tags, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan-centric, M/M, Mild Language, Polyamory, Romance, Slow Burn, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wong yukhei - Freeform, also, kind of?, mark lee - Freeform, was like mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:08:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27306076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neogotme/pseuds/neogotme
Summary: "What would you do if the world ends tomorrow?" Haechan suddenly asked"Hmm... Nothing I guess?? Considering I procrastinate a lot." Renjun repliedOr wherein Chenle and his scheming self managed to convince the 00's that the world is about to end on Saturday next week, and the fact that Chenle came from a family of fortune tellers— rich fortune tellers and his ability to "predict" the future only adds fuel to the fire. Jisung is, of course, there because he shares 1 (one) braincell with Chenle (and he loves chaotic shit)
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun & Lee Donghyuck | Haechan & Lee Jeno & Mark Lee & Na Jaemin, Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno, Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Lee Jeno, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Na Jaemin, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le
Series: It's Chenle's world, we're just living in it. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2054658
Comments: 4
Kudos: 74





	Chenle's big brain intervention

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there fellow beautiful, NCTzens! Hope you are all doing well, and are staying safe. The world is quite tiring and chaotic today, and I hope that this fic will help you have a form of escape even for a bit. Enjoy!

The sound of the characters talking animatedly, and occasional sounds of notification pop-ups are all that can be heard from the living room of Haechan, Renjun, Jeno and Jaemin (also known as 00s)’s apartment. They were too immersed with the movie in which Jisung played on the TV. They were all situated on the sofa that was a bit too small for 4 grown men, Chenle and Jisung are sitting on the floor, not really wanting to squeeze themselves into that sofa and breaking it. 

“What would you do if the world ends tomorrow?” Haechan suddenly asked

Renjun looked at him as if he grew a second head out of nowhere, Jaemin just sighed while Jeno…he’s used to it. 

“The fuck?” was all that Renjun said 

“I asked you what would you do if the world ends tomorrow and all you did was swear? Is this you being a child of God?” Haechan replied sounding a bit offended. 

“Chill, hyuck. This is not the time to have your whole ass speech as to how we should change our ways and be more of an example to the youth.” Jaemin replied understatedly 

“Okay so going back to the topic, what would you do?” Haechan smirked 

“Hmm… Nothing I guess? Considering I procrastinate a lot.” Renjun replied

“I’ll say sorry to that kid whom I bumped with which made him drop his ice cream.” Jaemin replied looking like he was reminiscing the past. 

“We were 12, Jaemin. How did you even remember that?” Haechan said looking like he is a second away from beating Jaemin

“I still feel guilty about it, and still thinking about it to this day. Considering the look of horror in his face.” Jaemin replied

“I won’t even bother questioning you, and your weird ass self” Haechan sighed

“Jeno what about you?” Renjun was the one who asked Jeno, trying not to stray away from the topic any further. 

“I’ll go skinny dipping” Jeno replied nonchalantly

“Now, that’s what I’m talking about” Haechan said amused

“Wow that’s quite unexpected coming from you.” Renjun said

“That’s just you stereotyping him, jun” Haechan rolled his eyes

“How is that stereotyping, bitch? That’s me being observant.” Renjun tried to reprimand

“Don’t listen to him, jun. Don’t worry it’s you and me against this Renjunphobic world.” Jaemin said as he stood up to snuggle at Renjun’s side. 

And with that, the topic wasn’t discussed any further as it might rise a new fight between Renjun and his arch-nemesis which is Lee Donghyuck. Chenle and Jisung were just quietly watching on the side, as usual. Jisung was just watching, as to Chenle, well he was scheming like the type of person, who just wants to watch the world burn, he is. 

____________________ 

“Hyung, wake up” Haechan grumbled as he opened his eyes only to see Chenle smiling while shaking him. 

“It’s too early” Haechan mumbled as he turned his back on him and closed his eyes. 

“Wake up! I’m not going to leave your lazy ass” Chenle replied and tugged on Haechan’s blanket. 

“Chenle! It’s 4am on a Saturday, let me sleep.” Haechan exclaimed

“I’m aware of that. Besides, it looks like you forgot it’s literally summer break.” 

“Ugh. You’re fucking dead, Chenle. I swear I’ll burn all your albums.” 

“Ah, Hyung. But you love me tho?” Chenle replied cutely as he blew a kiss, and he went towards the door and leave. 

After a minute or two, Haechan finally went out of his bedroom only to see his roommates sitting on the sofa looking sleepy, and quite murderous (but that’s just Renjun). Chenle and Jisung were just seated on the floor again (a scene that was a bit familiar).

“Now that we are all here, care to explain what the fuck you want to talk about at 4 in the morning?” Jaemin started, he was his own sassy self as per usual, or maybe because he hasn’t had that strong ass coffee which looked like the devil, themselves, brewed it yet.

“Well, you’re going to thank me for telling you this and not let your lonely asses die without even having a mark that will prove your existence to the mankind.” Chenle replied

“Mark?” Haechan asked

“Yeah, mark with a small m. Not Mark whom you had a crush with when you were like what? 13?” Chenle rolled his eyes

“How did you even know that.” Haechan rolled his eyes

“Okay but going back to the topic.” Chenle continued

“The world is going to end next week, Saturday” Chenle added

A silence followed with Jeno now awake, Renjun sighing once again and Jaemin and Haechan closing their eyes trying to sleep. 

“Not this shit again” Renjun groaned

“Okay but Chenle might be right tho… Considering he’s from a family of fortune tellers-” Jeno said but was cut off

“Rich fortune tellers” Haechan added

“Alright, yeah, rich fortune tellers. And his ability to predict shit also says something.” Jeno countered

“Those might be pure coincidental tho? I mean him predicting that Lucas from Chinese subject last year will confess to me is obvious don’t you think.” Haechan said, and with the name mentioned Renjun, Jaemin and Jeno just avoided his gaze and said nothing. Haechan just ignored them. 

“But it’s not obvious to you and your oblivious self, Hyung.” Jisung demanded, which surprised the 4 roommates because they did not even notice that he was there. 

“Okay, touché’” 

“But what about the time when Chenle predicted that Renjun hyung’s brother, Winwin is going to be accepted to SNU? None of us knew that, he didn’t even say anything to you all that he was going to apply there.” Jisung countered. 

“Or when I predicted that Jeno hyung is going to receive an iPad for Christmas? It’s not like Jeno’s mom asked me for that.” Chenle said smirking

“Okay enough with your credentials, what do you mean the world is going to end next week?” Jaemin asked

“That’s all there is, I had this gut-feeling that the world is going to end next week, Saturday which means y’all got a full week to get your shit together.” Chenle smiled 

“Uhh… that’s quite..something?? I mean the world is about to end and we still have to deal with deadlines?” Renjun frowned

“I’m done with your annoying asses, there I said it, the world is going to end next week. Take it or leave it.” Chenle said as he stood up and walked towards their front door leaving Jisung behind

“How do you deal with him?” The four said in unison

“He’s amusing” Jisung said awkwardly 

“Whipped” Haechan said

“So the world is going to end next week? I mean can’t it be like next year? I still hadn’t even got to breathe around my God, Kim Jongin. And EXO’s concert is set next next month.” Jeno sighed

“I don’t know maybe we sort out the things we’ve always wanted to do?” Renjun suggested

“Honestly, all I want to do is sleep and just deal with this later.” Jaemin replied

“Let’s sleep together?” Haechan pouted

“Where?” Jaemin looked at him curiously

“Jeno’s room, of course, that greedy motherfucker has a queen-sized bed that took up 75% of his room.” Haechan rolled his eyes  
“Only if I got to be the small spoon?” Renjun said 

“Who knew you were such a softie, and you’re out there saying that you’re the knife? No one’s buying that.” Haechan replied

“Enough of this shit, let’s sleep.” Jeno stood up and started walking, and the other three just followed him.

____________________ 

“Okay so…” Haechan started, and the other three just looked at him

“I’m planning to make a bucket list? That’s like doable for a week?” Haechan added

The other 3 just hummed as Haechan put down a piece of paper. 

“So what do you want to do.” He asked

“I’m sorry to cut this off, but this is quite weird. I don’t know why but aren’t we being too calm about this?” Jeno asked as he took a spoonful of cereals and shoved it down his mouth. Honestly, if it’s not for his cute eyesmile, Haechan would’ve kicked him out for his non-existent table manners. 

“I mean what are we supposed to do? Tell everyone? And let them think like were crazy?” Haechan scoffed

“Aren’t we crazy enough to believe this tho?” Jaemin asked

“Okay that might be true but focus!” Haechan replied

“Okay you start, ugh let’s just get this over with.” Renjun rolled his eyes

And with that they discussed (and probably fought) as to what they should do since this is a big deal. And in the end this is what they came up with, 

**1\. Tell my mom the dumbest shit I did that she’ll probably kill me after I told her about it.  
2\. Dye my hair the most obnoxious color  
3\. Send my 1st and former crush a cheesy pick-up line  
4\. Go skinny dipping (Inspired by Jeno <3)  
5\. And when we are all settled down, tell my friends/roommates something I’ve always wanted to tell them. **

When Tuesday rolled in, the roommates still haven’t done anything which made Renjun quite anxious that’s why he felt the need to intervene. 

“It’s Tuesday and we’re still here doing nothing, honestly I always knew that we share the same .5 braincell but I didn’t know that we were this bad.” Renjun sighed as he sat beside Jaemin who busy playing PUBG. 

“Relax, Junnie. Our bucket list is doable in 2 days or so, no need to rush.” Jaemin said as he tapped furiously, probably trying to kill one of the players he saw. 

“That’s right.” Jeno and Haechan said in unison which amused Renjun

“Ugh… but why do we need to stall? We don’t have anything better to do.” Renjun whined

“Alright alright, what the baby wants, what the baby gets.” Haechan cooed

“I’m the oldest here.” Renjun stared at him

“That doesn’t change the fact that you’re cute” Jeno giggled, which took Renjun’s breath away but hid it.

“Alright what’s the first one in the bucket list? Let’s do it.” Jaemin said as he turned off his phone

____________________ 

**Tell my mom the dumbest shit I did that she’ll probably kill me after I told her about it.**

“This is stupid” Renjun said as he tossed the paper to the table

“Please, you’re the one who suggested we should do it.” Haechan said 

“Ugh… Alright who’s going first?” Renjun groaned

“I’ll go first, let’s just get this over with.” Jaemin said as he quickly dialed up his mother in which was picked up not a second later. 

“Hi, Mom!” Jaemin said in an enthusiastic tone

“We’ve been well…Yes… Of course, I always cook for them” Jaemin said in which Haechan rolled his eyes upon hearing considering he’s the one who always does all the cooking

“The reason I call is because… Remember that one time wherein you were looking for your lost metal keychain? That was signed by your favorite k-drama actor. I actually hid it in my closet, and it’s still there.” Jaemin said sheepishly and after that he put his phone away from his ear because of the shout his mom let out. 

“Dad made me do it tho, he was jealous, and he bribed me! He said he will give me money to have my skateboard be fixed.” Jaemin said pouting in which on a normal situation the other three would’ve cooed at that but they were too invested with the story to actually pay attention to Jaemin’s expression. 

“Ahh.. I already said sorry okay? I love you so much” Jaemin made a kiss sound before he hanged up and let out a sigh of relief. 

“How could you do that to mom!” Renjun exclaimed

“I was in serious need of a skateboard and I was broke.” Jaemin replied 

“That’s fucking hilarious tho.” Jeno chuckled

And with that the other three followed forth with Jeno telling her mom about the time wherein he snuck out for a McDonald run at 3am like the angel he was, then Haechan telling his mom that he was actually the culprit behind the disappearance of her mother’s favorite Michael Jackson vinyl record and lastly, with Renjun telling her mom that he was actually the one who broke their glass table in their living room and not because his pet dog was being hyperactive. 

____________________ 

**Dye my hair the most obnoxious color**

The 4 roommates were out to buy grocery when they thought that it was the best time to do this, and in the cereals isle (like the perfect place it was) decided to play rock, paper, and scissors as to who will be the unlucky boy, in which ended up with Renjun. 

“Who should we base it on” Haechan asked as they walked to where the hair dyes were. 

“Like Sehun’s rainbow hair?” Jeno smiled

“We’re about to be high school seniors, we’re not the best ones in this department.” Haechan replied

“How about Todoroki from Jisung’s favorite anime? BNHA?” Jaemin suggested

“Oh the half silver, half red?” Haechan asked in which Jaemin hummed to

“My scalp’s about to cry for help and Brad Mondo is coming for your asses.” Renjun said looking a bit concerned

“Come on, it’s gonna look good on you.” Haechan winked as they grab the materials 

When they went home, they put their groceries on the dining table and quickly went to the bathroom with the materials they need. 

“I’ll be the one who will apply because I’m pretty sure that I’m the one who is carrying most of that .5 braincell.” Jeno said as he snatched the materials from Jaemin’s hands. 

“Ugh fine but if you messed up, I’m going to shave your eyebrows” Renjun said 

☽ 

It took two whole days for Renjun to achieve that hair that they planned out because they first had to bleach his hair before they actually apply the other colors.

“You look dashing tho if I say so for myself.” Haechan winked

“Stop flirting with me what the fuck” Renjun groaned as he stared at his face on the mirror. He looked good if he say so for himself but the amount of time that was wasted for this was too much now they have a day to do the rest of the bucket list.

“We have to cram our bucket list just because of this.” Renjun said

“It’s worth it tho” Jaemin said, and Jeno just laughed

“Besides it’s only 9pm which means we can still do the third one.” Jaemin announced

“What about the other two?” Jeno asked

“Well, we can just do those two at the same day tomorrow. The local public swimming pool is open.” Jaemin replied

“And after that, we can just talk about the last one.” Jaemin added in which the other three agreed to.

“So, who’s going to do the third one?” Haechan asked

“You, of course” The three said in unison

“What?” Haechan shouted

“Won’t take no as an answer, also your RV albums is at stake” Jeno smiled

_‘this bitch might look like he can give God a run for their money, but he certainly does have evil tendencies.” Haechan thought_

“Ugh… fine.” Haechan groaned

**Send my 1st and former crush a cheesy pick-up line**

Haechan fished his phone out of his pocket and began to type. 

“What pick up line are you using?” Renjun asked

“Aside from being sexy, what else do you do for living.” Haechan smiled, Renjun and Jaemin gagged and Jeno just stared at him.  
After a few seconds, Haechan squealed and threw his phone to the sofa. The other three were shocked as Renjun stood up to get Haechan’s phone only to see… 

[min hyung] word? 

[fullsun] yeah

[min hyung] I used to have a crush on you too in middle school 

[fullsun] WORD?

Renjun just smiled, as to Jaemin and Jeno they just stared at him with their expression unreadable. 

“That’s so fucking unexpected, I have to know more.” Haechan said as he snatched his phone and went to his bedroom. The other three just stared at each other and sighed. 

____________________ 

The supposed last day before the Earth turn into crisp, or maybe end (??) started with four boys waking up at 12 noon only to panic because of how late they woke up. 

“I swear the fact that we’re so dysfunctional all the time seems like it’s a personality trait of ours at this point.” Jaemin said amusedly 

“It’s our brand.” Haechan chuckled

☽ 

They arrived at the public pool, only to see a bored lifeguard trying his best not to sleep. After the four quickly changed, they showered and went to the pool.

“This is nice.” Jaemin said out of the blue

“It is, of course, considering we’re about to be high school seniors and are months away from being victims of capitalism.” Renjun replied as he splashed the water back to Haechan 

“Eat the rich.” Jeno said

“Yeah that too… Also when are you taking off your shorts? We don’t have forever here.” 

“Ugh fine… I can’t believe I lose to that dumb word game at the bus.” Jeno replied in which the other three just ignored and waited for him.

____________________ 

**Go skinny dipping**

After a few minutes, Jeno raised his shorts in which the three cheered him at. 

“Damn I never knew that Jeno is this ripped.” Haechan murmured

“Close your mouth, you’re salivating.” Renjun said in which Jaemin chuckled at.

After that, they just spent the rest of their time talking about their plans for college (and probably tried to show off who's the fastest swimmer) but that's a story for another time.

☽

It was already late when they got home. They quickly changed into their pajamas and agreed that they will sleep at Jeno’s room and do the last one in their bucket list there.

“Aight let’s do this.” Haechan said as he jumped on the bed

**And when we’re all settled down, tell my friend/ roommates what I’ve always wanted to tell them**

“Okay who will go first?” Renjun asked

“Let’s go by birthday, I’ll go first.” Jaemin said

“Okay we’re all ears” Jeno replied as he sat down on the bed

“I know I don’t say this a lot, but I really appreciate you guys from the bottom of my heart.” Jaemin started

“We basically grew up together, and now we’re living together. And with all those years you’ve been there for me, I just want to say thank you.” Jaemin smiled, in which Haechan looked away at because he didn’t want them to see him get teary eyed that early.

“You know, I’ve always wondered what home feels like…” Jeno suddenly said which surprise the other three, since Haechan was supposed to be the one who's going to be next, but they figured to just let him be. 

“But everytime I’m away from all of you, I always miss Haechan’s antics, Renjun’s weird conspiracies at the middle of the night, and Jaemin’s hyperactive self after overdosing himself with his espresso shots.” Jeno chuckled  
“And then I realized… Maybe home is like this, home is something that I’ll always miss because it has become a part of me.” Jeno finished

“That’s so sappy, I fucking hate your ass” Renjun said as he wiped the tears that fell from his eyes. 

“Ugh this is so fucking dramatic I hate y’all” Haechan said angrily

“Then let’s continue being sappy” Jaemin said as he rubbed Haechan’s shoulder 

“Go on..” Renjun nudged Haechan

“Well… I just want to thank you all for tolerating my bitchass self.” Haechan laughed causing more tears to fall

“Way to ruin the moment.” Jeno said 

“How is that ruining the moment” Haechan glared at Jeno 

“Ugh stop it okay I’ll continue.” Renjun rolled his eyes

“I actually have feelings for you all” Renjun said in which made Jaemin, Jeno and Haechan turned their heads so abruptly Renjun was scared that they might have a whiplash. 

“I don’t know when or how it started.” Renjun continued now playing with his fingers  
“But suddenly I just woke up, and suddenly Jeno’s eye smiles became too bright they’re unbearable, suddenly Jaemin’s being affectionate to me made my heart beat fast and suddenly…” Renjun sighed before he went on

“Suddenly, Haechan showing his concern to me made me feel giddy inside.” Renjun proclaimed 

For a minute there was silence until the Haechan sit up straight and looked at the three of them

“Actually… I liked you all too. I won’t go into any details because that’s embarrassing.” Haechan blushed

Jeno and Jaemin looked at each other before Jaemin said,

“Actually, Jeno and I talked about our feelings for each other… But we didn’t do anything about it until we admitted to each other that we liked the both of you too.” Jaemin chuckled nervously

“Well… Now that it’s out in the open… What did you and Mark talk about last night?” Jeno raised his eyebrow

“Goodnight, babes mwah” Haechan said as he turned his back on them

“This bitch really be thinking we’re going to let him go.” Renjun said 

That night, they slept with smile on their faces. Ready to face the reality tomorrow, now that they’re in the arms of the ones they love the most. 

____________________ 

Jeno was the one who woke up, he looked at the clock and it was 3pm on a Saturday just like what Chenle said, about when the Earth will end. He quickly grabbed his phone from the bedside table and texted the said boy.

[eye smile] Chenle

[this and that] Yes, hyung?

[eye smile] Care to explain what’s happening?

[this and that] what do you mean hyung? 😊

[eye smile] this was the supposed time wherein you said that the world will end? 🙂

[this and that] ah… about that?

____________________ 

_**A little throwback to when Chenle and Jisung went home from that movie night**_

_“What are you scheming?” Jisung suddenly asked as they were walking back to their house_

_“Where did that even come from?” Chenle asked looking amused_

_“That look on your face… You’re scheming something again.” Jisung replied nonchalantly_

_“Honestly, I’m offended that you’re doubting my angelic face” Chenle said offendedly in which Jisung just hissed at.  
“Ah alright I’ll tell you.” Chenle rolled his eyes_

_“It’s just me planning out on how to get those four realize their feelings for each other. I’ll call it, ‘Chenle’s big brain intervention’” Chenle proclaimed feeling proud about himself, and honestly, Jisung thinks he needs a 2 year break from his best friend’s antics._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this!😫 As you can see, it's not as poetic as my other works that's because I want to broaden my writing style. It's quite rushed, flawed and abrupt but it still made me feel satisfied about the output. Tell me what you think, please leave a comment and kudos if you liked it. 
> 
> You can also mention me on twitter! @shoyosmiles, let's scream about anime and kpop together.. Thank you again, and until the next fic!


End file.
